


Is There Life on Mars?

by carabrokes96



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Edward Mordrake deserved more episodes, Everyone's least favorite psychopath, In this house we love and respect Ethel Darling, Jimmy Darling is a poor fool and he deserved the whole world, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carabrokes96/pseuds/carabrokes96
Summary: AHS Freak Show, but with the addition of Elsa's daughter Sophie. As the only person with no deformities, Sophie is one of the only connections to the outside world that the freak show has. Sophie and Jimmy grew up together from the time they were infants, but she's worried about him now. He's been angry, closed off, and distant. The arrival of Dot and Bette serve to further complicate the situation at the freak show. It seems like now she is more alone than ever before.





	1. Welcome to the Freak Show

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter takes place when Sophie and Jimmy are only children, and she asks her mother to tell her the story of Edward Mordrake.

The giggles of young children filling the air brought a content smile to Ethel's face. It was good to see her young son playing with another child, one who either didn't notice his deformity, or simply didn't care. Their delighted shrieks of laughter followed them as they rolled down the hill, running back up as fast as their legs could carry them. She had found Elsa after leaving Dell, or had Elsa found her? It was such a relief either way to know that she might not be alone anymore. 

Ethel leaned back in her chair next to Elsa, who watched as her daughter's bright red curls ran up the hill towards her. Sophie and the freak show were the only bright spots in her life after the snuff film had taken her legs. She swore never to explain such evils to her angel, her sweet little girl. 

Sophie crashed into her mother's arms, smothering her with kisses and nuzzling into her chest. Jimmy soon followed into Ethel's arms. This was one of Ethel's favorite parts of the day. No matter how long he played and ran around, Jimmy would always come back to her. She held her boy close, and kissed him on the forehead.  

"Mama! Mama! Jimmy and me found a hill an' we rolled down it! Can Jimmy and Miss Ethel stay forever? Pwease?" Sophie looked up at Elsa, her bottom lip slightly sticking out, her beautiful blue eyes staring up into hers. Elsa smiled and looked over at Ethel. 

"I suppose that is up to Miss Ethel. If she would like to stay with us, she is certainly welcome to." 

Sophie fixed her eyes on Ethel. Ethel knew even then that there would be no way anyone could refuse this sweet girl with the face of an angel. "I would love to stay Sophie, and I'm sure Jimmy would love to stay here too."

Sophie smiled brightly and promptly set to falling asleep in her mother's arms, as Jimmy did the same. Elsa and Ethel smiled at each other as they cradled their children in their arms. They slowly stood up and carried them as Elsa gave Ethel a tour of the grounds, the tents and the trailers, showing her the one that would belong to them. Ethel bade Elsa a good day, and stepped inside the trailer with her son. It was good to have a place to call home. She set Jimmy down on one of the beds in the trailer and sat in the chair, a weight off her shoulders for the first time in years. 

Sophie started to stir in her sleep, sniffling and whimpering into her mother's shoulder. Halloween was fast approaching, and the air was getting a bit nippy. Elsa made a note to take her to the department store in town so that she could buy a new winter coat and some fall sweaters and dresses for her. The chilly breeze slightly bit at Sophie's cheeks, and she sniffled more as she looked up with bleary, sleep coated eyes. 

"Mama?"

"Yes my liebling?"

"Can we go home now? And can you tell me a story? The one about Mr. Mordwake?" 

"Now why do you want to hear that story? Where did you even hear about Edward Mordrake? His tale is far too scary for you."

"I can take it Mama! I'm bwave and big and tough!" 

Elsa smiled, pushing the hair out of her child's eyes. "Of course you are schatz. You are so brave, and growing so big. I suppose a story cannot hurt, as it is only your midday nap ja? Come, let's go to Mama's tent and have a snack and a story." 

After Elsa gave Sophie a small snack she carried her to the bed in her room. Tucking her in and kissing her forehead, she sat next to the tiny bed. "Are you sure you still wish to hear the story of Edward Mordrake? It is a sad story liebling."

"Pwease tell me Mama, pwease!" 

"Alright, very well. Edward Mordrake was a man who lived a very long time ago in a place called England. He was a very smart, beautiful man who had another face on the back of his head."

"On the back of his head? How did he wash his hair Mama?"

"Very carefully liebling. He was very sad because the face would say mean, nasty things that no one else could hear all day long. He eventually was committed to a place called an asylum for people who are very sad and very unfortunate."

"Those people aren't like us Mama, wight?"

"Right mon ange. Eventually, Edward became so sad that he died of a broken heart. It is said that on Halloween, those who perform summon him and he cannot leave until he takes someone with him and his band of freaks forever."

"You wouldn't let Edward Mordwake take me Mama, would you?" The girl looked up at her with such innocent and vulnerability in her eyes that Elsa knew right then and there that she would kill for her if necessary, and that included Edward Mordrake. 

"I would never let anyone hurt you, my sweet angel. That includes a ghost from England. No one will ever hurt my Sophie." 

Satisfied with Elsa's answer, Sophie snuggled deeper into her blankets and yawned. "I love you mama. I wouldn't let Edward Mordwake take you either. He'd have to fight me. Jimmy's gonna teach me. We're gonna learn how to box."

Elsa smiled. Rambling was sure sign her girl was falling asleep. She kissed her forehead and said "I'm sure you will my liebling. I have complete faith in you." 

With that, Sophie fell asleep. Elsa sighed, stood up and brushed off her skirt. She then left the tent to check on Ethel and Jimmy. She wanted to make sure her new wards were well taken care of and adjusting to their settings. 

Meanwhile, in a world unseen, a man in a top hat surround by green fog had heard the conversation, and he was beyond amused with the girl's innocence and naivete.


	2. Flash Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the present day of Freak Show. Sophie is twenty-two, nearly twenty-three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BAAAAAAAACCCCKKK?? I just uploaded a chapter of my other AHS fic, so go check that out if you're interested!

Sophie shakingly lifted the brush to her cheek as she attempted to cover this latest bruise with foundation. These men were always so reckless with her complexion. Elsa would pitch a fit if she saw Sophie with a bruise at the tent this morning. She firmly placed the foundation over the bruise and blended it in. She still had handprints on her neck, as well as bite marks on her chest and shoulders. She tried her best to cover the bruises and marks. She'd gotten quite a bit of practice since she had turned eighteen. While Jimmy, her closest friend and confidant, was a barker and performer in the show, Sophie worked after the show.

~~~

"Men want to be clean after they see freaks such as our monsters my liebling. They need a palette cleanser if you will." Elsa had pulled her aside the day after her eighteenth birthday for a private conversation in their shared tent.

"Like your performance Mama? The song is a palette cleanser right?" Sophie adored her mother's song. She remembered it being sung to her as a lullaby when she was but a small child, and the song was soothing to her.

"Yes my dear. The song is a sort of palette cleanser. However, sometimes men require something more phsyical. Something soft, innocent, and pure. Something so beautiful, that even the angels weep at it." Elsa smiled as she stroked Sophie's smooth cheek.

"Mama, where would we find something like that?"

"Well, Sophie, we already have. You my dear, are going to help the freak show by being a palette cleanser."

Her eyes lit up. "I'm going to perform with you? What will we be doing? Singing? Dancing? Comedy? I think we'd have a good ac-"

Elsa held up a palm. Sophie quickly silenced herself and waited for her mother to speak. "No my dear. You will not be performing with me on stage. Your performance is of a more intimate nature."

"Will I be a soothsayer? I'm quite confused mother. I'm afraid I don't understand." Sophie furled her brow as she studied her mother's almost regretful face.

"Sophie, we here are children of the night. We require a nightwalker, and you are the only one who is eligible, the only one those men would want. This is how you can serve the show my darling child. Do you understand?"

Sophie's face fell. She looked terrified. "Mama, what about when I want to marry? What man would have me?"

Elsa laughed. "Men don't have to know. They never know the difference anyway."

Sophie paled. "Will they hurt me?"

Elsa's frowned. "It is possible. They sometimes get carried away."

"What if- what if I can't give them what they want because I don't know how?"

"Not to worry. I have hired two individuals who can teach you what to do. They will tell you everything you need to know. You must pay attention to everything they teach you. The rest will come with practice."

Sophie sat in stunned silence as Elsa continued. "Also, you must never call me Mama around others. If you do, men will see you as a child. We don't want that now do we? We want them to see the beautiful young woman you are ja?"

~~~

The memory faded from Sophie's mind as she shuddered and continued doing her makeup. There was a knock on the door of her trailer. "Come in!"

"Hey Soph! Where were you at breakfast? Everyone missed you today." Jimmy walked in and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head, and then noticed the bruise on her cheek. His expression hardened. "One of those goons was rough with you, weren't they?"

"Jimmy, it goes with the territory. Please don't go looking to rough one of them up. That'll bring nothing but trouble and we're struggling to keep afloat as it is." She turned toward him and pleaded with him.

Jimmy clenched his jaw. "It ain't right that you have to do this. You could do literally anything else, but you have to sell yourself like this. They hurt you and you can't do nothing about it. How much did the guy pay last night anyway?"

Sophie crossed the trailer to her dresser and pulled open the top drawer. She pulled it out to uncover a secret drawer. She pulled out the payment from last night and counted it up. "75 dollars. That will help purchase quite a bit of food Jimmy. I do what I can to help the show, and this is what I have to offer."

"Ah horseshit! You are more than a pair of legs that open up for those scumbags Soph! You and I both know that!" Jimmy slammed a fist against the wall and caused Sophie to jump.

"Jimmy enough! Elsa gave me a job to do, and unless you have a better way for me to bring in more money than what I currently make for this show, this will always be what I do! Do you think I like this anymore than you do? I hate it Jimmy. I wish I didn't have to open my legs for anyone who was interested and had the cash, but the show needs the money, and no one else can get it like I do!"

Silence filled the trailer. They both breathed out. "Sophie. I have known you since we were three years old. You don't deserve this."

Sophie smiled sadly. "This life isn't about what we deserve Jimmy." She pulled a scarf out of her closet and arranged it to hide the bruises as she checked and adjusted her makeup. She turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "If life were about what we deserve, things would be a lot different." She pulled out her sunglasses and set them on her face, and walked out of the trailer into the blaring sunlight.

Again, in the world unseen, the man in the top hat whispered, "How right you are dear one. How right you are."


	3. The Arrival of the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette and Dot arrive at the camp, and Sophie helps Ethel make them feel at home.

Bette and Dot were tired, stressed, and surrounded by strangers. Elsa had brought them to the camp to keep them from seeing trial for the murder of their mother, and Dot was absolutely humiliated at the thought of being demeaned like this. The thought of being laughed at by a crowd while they danced and sang. They weren't clowns, they were people. But this was what had to be done to keep themselves safe.

Bette tried to convince Dot to eat when the bearded woman, Ethel brought the food, but she refused to allow either of them to eat. Ethel tried every trick in the book. She wasn't a cruel woman, Dot could tell, but she was not a soft woman either. Ethel threw her hands up and said "That's it. I'm gonna go get Sophie. Maybe she can convince the both of ya's to eat." Ethel got up and left the tent.

"Dot, we shouldn't be this difficult. Elsa gave a safe place to stay."

"Bette, we can't just trust everyone. I don't trust Elsa, and I don't trust anyone we've met here."

"Who do you think Sophie is?"

"Probably another one of Elsa's lackeys, like that Ethel."

They both heard someone coming, and Dot quieted Bette. A young woman with soft, light red hair walked in. She had kind blue eyes and was concerned. She smiled softly when she saw the twins and approached them slowly. "May I sit with you? I don't want to do anything without your permission."

Dot nodded curtly. "I guess you can."

The woman nodded and smiled. "Good. My name's Sophie. Can I get your names?"

"I'm Bette, and this sourpuss is Dot." Bette smiled at her as Sophie sat.

"Well it's very nice to meet the two of you. I came here to welcome you and just talk."

"You're not gonna force us to eat?"

Sophie looked confused. "Why would I force you to do something you don't want to do? Neither of you are children. You're grown young women, and I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. You'll eat when you feel like eating."

Dot decided she liked Sophie. "You seem to be the first person to understand that. Thank you."

Sophie smiled. "Of course Dot. I also hate being told what to do. I can understand that Elsa can wear your nerves down. I've known her my whole life. She's a bit overwhelming and domineering."

"That's an understatement." Dot muttered, and Sophie smiled.

"Yes. It is."

Dot hadn't expected her to agree, and now she decided she definitely liked Sophie.

"Why are you here? You're so pretty!" Bette looked Sophie up and down trying to find some flaw in her.

Sophie's smile dimmed a bit. "I've been here with my mother since I was born. I'm what's called a palette cleanser in the industry. It's another way of making money for the show. I'd rather not go more into it than that. Both of you are smart enough to figure out what that means."

Dot nodded. She was surprised, but she was in no place to judge Sophie.

"I hope we can be friends, or at least talk sometimes. It's been a while since we got someone new who was close to my age. And Jimmy'll be excited to meet the two of you."

"Who's Jimmy?" Dot asked

"My best friend, and Ethel's son. He's very nice, and he'll show you around the grounds. Unless you want me to?" Sophie looked at both the twins, and they nodded.

"We'd love to see the camp and meet the others Sophie." Bette smiled at her.

"Alright, then follow me!" Sophie stood and brushed her skirt down and led the twins out of the tent and over to where Jimmy would certainly be.

"This is where the shows are. We perform mainly during the night as well as the weekends. Almost everyone has an act."

"Sophie! You brought some friends to meet me finally?" Jimmy jumped down from the stage and pulled her into a hug. Dot saw how handsome he was and immediately her mood brightened.

"I'm Dot, and this is my sister Bette. You must be Jimmy?"

"The one and only! You're lucky to have Sophie giving you a tour, she's the best. I'd want her to give me a tour any day of the week." Jimmy winked at Dot, and her heart fluttered a bit.

Sophie slapped his arm. "Oh stop it you big flirt! Behave yourself for five minutes around our new company."

"Oh fine, but I'm only behaving myself for five minutes, and not a second more than that!"

Sophie rolled her eyes and smiled at the twins. "Ignore him, he has a leak in his brain and it leaks excessive stupidity. If you'll follow me I'll show you the rest of the grounds!"

Bette and Dot said goodbye to Jimmy and followed Sophie out the tent. Jimmy sighed and went back to work, looking after Sophie. "Hey loverboy! Back to work you goon!"

Amazon Eve came up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head teasingly. Jimmy scoffed at her. "I'm getting back to work!"


	4. Meeting the Motts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dandy is enamored by the twins, Gloria finds someone who meets nearly all of her standards for a wife for Dandy.

"Mother, this is boring. I don't want to be here any longer."

"Come now Dandy, there's no need to be petulant. This show should be entertaining and delightful."

Dandy started sulking and sat back in his seat pouting. "This is boring and stupid and I hate it."

Sophie walked into the tent and offered them popcorn and snacks. "Would you folks like some refreshments? Popcorn costs a quarter and the candy costs a dime!" She put on the smile she saved only for customers.

The young man ignored her and continued to pout. Gloria however smiled and took out her purse. "Of course! I'll take some popcorn, and Dandy will have some candy. What is your name my dear?"

"I'm Sophie ma'am. Here is some popcorn for you, and then you can pick which candy you'd like sir."

Dandy sighed and grabbed a bar of chocolate out of the tray. "When does the show start girl?"

"It'll start in a minute or two sir. I make my rounds just a minute before the show is supposed to start."

"Good. I'm tired of being bored."

Sophie nodded and said. "I'm glad you're excited for the show sir."

"I'm not excited for the show. I'm excited for the freaks."

Sophie nodded. "Is there anything else I can do for you ma'am?"

Gloria shook her head. "No, but I would like to speak to you or the owner after the show. Thank you."

Sophie nodded again and said "Very good ma'am." She turned around and left, and then went to the back of the tent. She ran into Jimmy and smiled. "Ready for the show?"

"You bet. You gonna take the night off? I wanted to take you to dinner in town."

"You wanted to take me to dinner? Why?"

"Cause you're my best gal, duh."

"Well thanks Jimmy. It looks like I might be. This guy doesn't seem to keen on me, so that's a blessing honestly."

"Good. I'll see you after the show okay?"

Sophie nodded. "Okay. I have to find Elsa after the show, this lady wants to talk to her. Break a leg out there tiger."

Jimmy grinned and walked out on the stage to introduce the twins. Sophie took Bette and Dot's hands and squeezed them. "Good luck to the both of you. You'll be wonderful, I just know it!"

Bette smiled. "Thank you Sophie!"

When the twins walked onstage, Dandy was immediately drawn in. He had never seen anything more bizarre, more strange, and more wonderful. He wanted those twins. He wanted them more than he had ever wanted anything. And he was going to ge this way.

Gloria, on the other hand, was watching Sophie. The girl was young, beautiful, and seemed to be physically fit. She would make a perfect match for Dandy. At this point, she didn't care if Dandy married someone without money. She wanted him to be married to someone normal, and she would pay whatever price was necessary.

After the show Dandy looked at his mother and said, "Mother, I want those girls."

"Yes I quite agree. Sophie is quire a catch."

"What? The boring candy girl? No not her. I want the twins. Those girls who share a body."

"Come Dandy don't be ridiculous. Sophie is a far better match for you than those girls. Besides, think of how pretty she is!"

"But she's boring! At least try to get the twins for me!"

"Fine Dandy. I'll try to get the twins for you, but if that fails, I'll get Sophie for you instead."

Dandy pouted. "Fine."

Sophie found Elsa and grabbed her hand. "Hello Mama. You were wonderful, as usual."

"Thank you my liebling. What do you need?"

"There's a woman who wants to speak to you about something in your tent. I'm not sure what it was, but she seemed very adamant about it."

"Very well. Take me to her."

Sophie led Elsa over to Gloria and Dandy. "Hello ma'am. This is Elsa Mars. She runs the show around here, and I believe you wanted to speak with her after the show?"

"Yes, thank you. I want to speak with her privately. Is that alright?"

"Of course ma'am." Sophie turned and left the tent to find Jimmy.

"Hey dunder head, you ready to take me out?"

"Yeah, where do you wanna go?"

"I think the diner would be fun."

"Then let's go there! Do you need to change at all?"

Sophie nodded. "Yeah just give me a minute!" She ran back to her trailer and started changing. A few minutes in to getting ready, she stopped. She had an eerie feeling, like she was being watched. She turned around and thought she saw a top hat and a black cloak out of the corner of her eye. Concerned, she followed it. "Hey! Who are you?" When she turned the corner from her bedroom, all that she saw was green fog leaving her trailer.

She sat on the couch, confused. What had she just seen?

Jimmy knocked on the door. "Hey, you ready red?"

She shook herself out of it. "Yeah, I'll be right out!" She grabbed her purse and then walked out the door arm in arm with Jimmy.


	5. Enter Dell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dell and Desiree join the show, and Sophie doesn't think too highly of Dell.

Sophie sat in the breakfast tent with everyone else, laughing at Amazon Eve and Ma Petite's antics. They were playing hide and seek, with it being much easier for Ma Petite to hide than it was for Amazon Eve to hide. She sat back and folded her arms, content. Jimmy brought her a cup of coffee.

"Hey, you seemed distant last night. You okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought I saw something weird last night before we went out. How'd you sleep last night?"

"I slept pretty well. And you?"

"I had a hard time. Kept having weird dreams about this guy in a top hat. He just seems so familiar. I can't place it, and it's bothering me."

"Just ignore it Soph. It can't be that important. I wanted to ask you something anyway."

"Okay, then ask."

"Sophie, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe be my-"

"Everyone! We have two new members to our troupe. Say hello to Dell, our new barker, and his wife Desiree!" Elsa walked over to Sophie and said quietly, "You should go say hello and show them around."

"Yes Elsa. Right away ma'am." Sophie stood, smoothed her skirt and walked over. Jimmy looked upset and stormed off as she walked away, muttering under his breath "Hello. My name is Sophie Mars, and I wanted to show you arou-"

"Yeah whatever. Let's get this tour over with so we can get to work." Dell stomped off ahead of Sophie, leaving her stunned for a second before Desiree took her arm.

"Don't worry about him. He's a bit of a grump. My name's Desiree Dupree. It's nice to meet you."

Sophie smiled at her and started walking to show them around. Once they reached the big top Dell stopped in place. "This is what we have to work with?" He scoffed.

"Yes. My mother worked for this show longer than I've been alive. Is there a problem?"

"No, I'm sure we can make this work. We'll need to."

Sophie bit her tongue and nodded. "Good. Now that I've shown you everything, do you require my services?"

"What exactly do you do to pitch in around here Sophie?"

"Well Mr. Toledo, I cook, I clean, I do the washing, and I sell concessions before the show, at intermission and after the show. I'm also a palette cleanser."

"Oh so you're a whore. Got it. That's all you can do?"

At this point Sophie was fuming and humiliated. "That is all I have been instructed to do by Miss Mars sir." she said pointedly.

Dell nodded and waved her away. "I don't need you right now. When some guys come over looking for snatch I'll be sure to call you."

Sophie stood in shock.

"What, are you stupid? Get out of here!"

The shout drove her to leave and she walked out of the tent. She was trying her hardest not to cry before she reached her trailer, but she was failing. She didn't know why she was so affected by his words. Everyone in the show knew what she did, and everyone knew how sensitive she was about it. He had just been so callous about it and insulted her and her intelligence. She felt the tears fall as she reached her trailer and she sat on her steps, burying her face in her skirt. She was so absorbed in her feelings that she didn't hear Jimmy walk up.

"Soph, we need to tal- Hey what's wrong? Did some guy mess with you? Where is he I'll kick his ass."

"Jimmy!" She sprang up and wiped her tears. "Nah, it's fine. Just been a rough day and that Dell guy is a jackass. He just said some stuff and it got to me. Please, don't go starting trouble, Elsa will get pissed if you do."

Jimmy started to storm off anyway. "Nobody gets to make you cry while I'm here, got it?"

She grabbed his arm. "Jimmy, cool it. I'm okay, really, I am."

He fumed. "You sure?"

Sophie nodded. "Yeah. Don't waste your energy on him."

Jimmy started to calm down and wiped her tears, stopping to cup her face in his hands. "We need to talk anyway."

She nodded, breathless. "Yes, we do."

He started to lean into her and she closed her eyes until Elsa called out.

"Sophie! Come here please!"

Sophie sighed and pulled away. "I had better go see what she wants Jimmy. I'm sorry." She turned and left towards her mother's tent.

Jimmy groaned and threw his hands up once she was out of hearing distance. "For the love of God can I please talk to this girl about how I love her more than anything in the world without a goddamn interruption!" He stomped towards his mother's trailer to ask for her advice.

Sophie knocked on the beam of her mother's tent. "May I come in?"

"Yes darling. A unique opportunity has presented itself to you, and we need to discuss it." 

"What kind of opportunity Mama?"

"That man and woman from yesterday expressed interest in you, as well as the twins. She is under the impression that you should marry him. She promised me a handsome price for you. I wanted to get your opinion before I gave her an answer."

Sophie paled and began shaking. "You want to sell me to a man that I know nothing about?"

"Only if you agree to it. I don't know if I could bear to part with you unless you wanted it. Honestly liebling, do you think me that much of a monster?"

Sophie let out a sigh of relief and Elsa continued speaking. "Besides, I have seen the way you and Jimmy are together. When will you make it official?"

Sophie blushed. "Mama! Jimmy is my best friend. He's not interested in me romantically. I think he just wants to try it to see what happens. He's curious, that's all Mama."

"If you say so Sophie. I'll let them know you're not interested."

"Thank you Mama. Did you need anything else?"

"Yes, there is one more thing. These arrived for you this morning." Elsa went and retrieved a bouquet of black roses tied up with a velvet bottle green ribbon.

"Mama, these are so lovely! Who are they from?"

"I'm not sure. I already tested them for poison just in case though. It seems as though you have a secret admirer my dear." And with that Elsa turned on her heel and went back to her boudoir, leaving Sophie wondering who could have sent this gift.


End file.
